idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes Maximum
Looney Tunes Maximum (Japanese: ルーニーテューンズ最大, Rūnīte~yūnzu saidai) is a Japanese action-adventure-comedy anime series loosely based on Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation and Warner Bros. Animation Japan and it airs on Fuji Television since October 5th, 2018. An English dub is produced by Viz Media, premiering on Crunchyroll on TBD 2019. Synopsis Two teenage best friends find advanced technology known as Looney Rings, which allows them to summon Looney Tunes characters and use their abilities. However, they learn that a dark lord is after the power of the Looney Rings as well and have to join forces to defeat him and any further menace. Characters Main * Senji Sugai/Christopher Samson (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - a rather energetic teenage boy who finds the Looney Rings and becomes the Guardian of the TBD. * Sayoshi Matsusaka/Emma Morris (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - a tomboyish teenage girl who is Senji/Christopher's best friend and uses the Looney Rings to TBD. * Bugs Bunny (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a comedic and kinda powerful rabbit/hare who helps Senji/Christopher and Sayoshi/Emma to TBD. * Daffy Duck (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - a somehow insane but greedy duck who is forced to join Senji/Christopher and Sayoshi/Emma in order to TBD. Supporting * Renari Sugai/Elllie Samson (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - Senji/Christopher's girly older sister who TBD. * Gensuke Matsusaka/Andy Morris (voiced by Laura Bailey) - Sayoshi/Emma's TBD younger brother who idolizes her for TBD. * Chitaru Kurose/Chuck Kane (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - a TBD Science teacher who cares about TBD. Looney Tunes * Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) - Bugs and Daffy's friendly and shy best friend who has a stuttering problem and TBD. * Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Bugs' tomboyish love interest who befriends the Guardians of the Looney Rings and TBD. * Tina Russo Duck (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Petunia Pig (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD * Sylvester the Cat (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Tweety Bird (also voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD * Granny (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD * Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD * Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD * The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * The Road Runner (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Pepé Le Pew (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNallie) - TBD Tiny Toon Adventures * Buster and Babs Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler and also by Tress MacNallie, respectively) - Bugs and Lola's protegés who share much of their comedic style with them and TBD. * Plucky Duck (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Hamton Pig (voiced by Billy West) - TBD * Shirley the Loon (voiced by Gail Matthius) - TBD * Furrball (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Sweetie Bird (also voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD * Fifi La Fume (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD Animaniacs * Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, by Jess Harnell and also by Tress McNallile, respectively) - a trio of dog-like creatures who TBD. * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD * Hello Nurse (also voiced by Tress MacNallie) - TBD * Thaddeus J. Plotz (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Ralph the Guard (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Slappy Squirrel (voiced by Sherri Stoner) - a cranky elder squirrel who TBD. * Skippy Squirrel (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD * Rita (voiced by Bernadette Peters) - TBD * Runt (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Minerva Mink (voiced by Julie Brown) - TBD Antagonists * The Dark Lord (voiced by Sean Schemmel) - a vicious being of darkness and chaos who discovers about the Looney Rings and tries to TBD. * E''' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a mysterious figure who uses his own Looney Rings to TBD. * '''Takato Inui/TBD (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a TBD bully who TBD. Looney Tunes * Elmer Fudd (also voiced by Billy West) - an idiotic human hunter who aims to hunt down Bugs and Daffy as TBD. * Yosemite Sam (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - an anger-prone human criminal who develops a deep hatred for Bugs and TBD. * Marvin the Martian (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - a soft-spoken but dangerous alien invader who TBD. ** K-9 (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Witch Hazel (also voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD * Rose and Violet (voiced by Andrea Baker and Mae Whitman, respectively) - TBD Tiny Toon Adventures * Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD * Animaniacs * Pinky and the Brain (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche and also by Rob Paulsen, respectively) - TBD * Mr. Director (voiced by Paul Rugg) - an insane film director inspired by Jerry Lewis who TBD. Episodes See List of Looney Tunes Maximum episodes. Arcs # Origins (Eps. 1-4) # TBD (Eps. 5-TBD) # Trivia